


Cristal

by CaruSalander



Category: Gary King - Fandom, The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Gen, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaruSalander/pseuds/CaruSalander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo, la vida... ya no tienen nada que ofrecerle a Gary King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cristal

Permanecía de pie en mitad de la habitación, justo bajo una bombilla que colgaba desnuda del techo y que era la única fuente de luz de la estancia. Aún era de día, pero las cortinas estaban echadas y no entraba luz del exterior. Sobre la mesa, una botella casi vacía y un cenicero -que tenía que haber sido vaciado hace mucho tiempo- eran el centro de un tétrico bodegón formado por ropa sucia, papeles, frascos de pastillas, envoltorios y vasos vacíos. La luz de la bombilla caía perpendicular sobre su figura, acentuando la excesiva delgadez de un cuerpo que había conocido mejores tiempos, dándole un aspecto demacrado y abatido. Volutas de humo de cigarro bailaban alrededor de su cuerpo y se enredaban en el pelo revuelto, sucio y oscuro.

Sentía cómo un nudo cada vez más grande se formaba en su garganta, amenazando con asfixiarle. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Los ojos le escocían a medida que las lágrimas se agolpaban y emborronaban la imagen que sostenía ante él. La fotografía, una instantánea tomada con una antigua Polaroid, estaba raída y rota. En ella se mostraba la imagen caótica y desenfocada de un grupo de chicos apenas reconocibles. Representaba a la perfección al hombre que la sujetaba. Un pasado caótico y desenfocado. Y un presente raído y roto. Las lágrimas desbordaron los ojos de Gary, deslizándose por las mejillas mal afeitadas. No eran lágrimas del todo amargas, había en ellas un poso dulce que le hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa torcida y desdibujada, un eco de las carcajadas atrapadas en esa fotografía. Cogió la botella de la mesa, apuró el último trago de whisky y le inundó el sabor amargo del licor. El rostro de Gary se contrajo en un gesto de dolor que rápidamente se convirtió en rabia. Arrojó la botella, que se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose añicos. Mareado y repentinamente agotado, se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, pero fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo del cuarto, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se odiaba profundamente.

Odiaba su vida. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido. Él era el puto Gary King, joder. Iba a comerse el mundo, todos lo sabían. No había poder en el universo capaz de detenerle. Hacía lo que quería. Pero ahora… ahora era un puto borracho fracasado. Tenía casi cuarenta años y toda esa energía… todas esas promesas de vida y libertad… todo se había ido a tomar por culo. Estaba mareado y tenía ganas de vomitar. Volvió a mirar la fotografía. En el centro estaba él, con 18 años, rodeado de la pandilla de siempre. No era capaz de recordar cuándo se hicieron aquella instantánea ni de dónde la había sacado, tenía la sensación de que siempre la había llevado encima. Podía ser de cualquier noche. Incluso de aquella noche. No hubo nada como aquella noche…

Ya no quedaba nadie. Todos los que le rodeaban en la fotografía se habían ido, tenían sus vidas, sus trabajos y sus familias. O al menos eso suponía Gary, porque no sabía realmente qué había sido de ellos. Se fijó en el chico que estaba a su derecha. Andy. El aire escapó de sus pulmones, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a brotar y emborronaban de nuevo la imagen. Esa vez eran totalmente amargas. Tiró la fotografía a un lado y se sintió más solo y más desesperado de lo que se había sentido jamás. Una rabia intensa se apoderó de él y empezó a golpear el suelo con las manos, luego la pared y finalmente a sí mismo. Una aguda punzada en la mano derecha le hizo parar. Se miró la palma y descubrió una esquirla del cristal de la botella clavada en la carne.

Extrajo la esquirla con cuidado y se quedó mirando fijamente la herida, atrapado en el color rojo oscuro de su propia sangre. Y mientras observaba cómo la sangre brotaba y se deslizaba por la mano, sintió calma. Una calma repentina, antinatural, pero reconfortante. Una idea tomó forma en su mente. Una idea que ya le había rondado varias veces antes, aunque nunca con tanta claridad. Donde hace un instante todo era angustia y rabia, ahora había certeza y serenidad. Su vida había acabado hace mucho tiempo. Todo esto no era más que una farsa. Gary King estaba muerto, llevaba años muerto. No tenía sentido seguir fingiendo. El mundo, la vida… ya no tenían nada que ofrecerle a Gary King. Se incorporó y miró los cristales rotos de la botella, desperdigados ante él. La borrachera y la luz de la habitación les daban un aspecto extraño. Alargó el brazo y cogió uno puntiagudo y afilado, con forma de colmillo. Volvió a apoyarse contra la pared y observó el trozo de cristal. Tenía el borde irregular, estaba frio, húmedo y olía a alcohol. La luz arrancaba reflejos de colores del estrecho filo. Gary sintió una opresión en el pecho y notó como los nervios se le arremolinaban en la parte baja de la espalda y en la boca del estómago. Respiró profundamente y se levantó ambas mangas hasta el codo. La herida de la mano derecha seguía sangrando, pero no le dolía. Estiró el brazo izquierdo con la palma de la mano hacia arriba y el puño cerrado. Miró su propia muñeca expuesta. Era delgada, los tendones y las venas se notaban perfectamente bajo la piel. Apoyó el filo del cristal sobre ella y en ese momento algo captó su atención en un extremo de su campo visual. La fotografía yacía bocarriba en el suelo, a sus pies. Desde ahí podía verse perfectamente. Joven, borracho, feliz y rodeado de amigos. El rostro de Gary se contrajo y perdió las fuerzas por un instante. Apartó la fotografía de una patada. Marchito, borracho, desesperado y solo, volvió a centrar su atención en la muñeca izquierda y el trozo de cristal.

Apoyó de nuevo el filo sobre la piel y quiso presionar, pero no pudo. No era tan fácil como creía. Apretó los dientes y volvió a intentarlo. No pudo. Un rápido y profundo suspiro brotó de su pecho. No se había dado cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Estaba nervioso. Tenía miedo. Pero quería hacerlo. Quería acabar de una vez con esa puta mierda. No tenía fuerzas, no podía aguantar más. Su respiración empezó a acelerarse y, al mismo tiempo que una lágrima se escapaba, se hizo un corte profundo en la muñeca izquierda. Dolió menos de lo que creía. La sangre empezó a brotar con rapidez, manchando la ropa y el suelo. Estaba caliente. Cogió el cristal con la mano izquierda y lo apoyó en la muñeca derecha de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes. Esta vez no tuvo dudas, pero le faltaron las fuerzas y el corte fue mucho más superficial. Quiso repetirlo más abajo, pero lo que se hizo fue poco más que un rasguño. La habitación empezó a darle vueltas, sintió arcadas y acabó vomitando a un lado. Se miró la muñeca, la sangre cayendo sobre los pantalones y el suelo. De repente, el corte de la muñeca izquierda le dolía muchísimo. ¿Qué cojones había hecho?

 

¡¿QUÉ COJONES HABÍA HECHO?!

 

Intentó taponar la herida con la mano, se levantó del suelo y, tambaleándose, se acercó a la mesa y cogió la primera prenda de ropa que encontró. Se envolvió la muñeca con ella y apretó fuerte intentando detener la hemorragia, pero la tela se empapó rápidamente.

 

¿Qué cojones había hecho, joder?

 

Necesitaba ayuda. Salió de la habitación a trompicones en dirección al teléfono, sujetándose con fuerza la muñeca izquierda. El dolor le impedía mover el brazo.

 

¿Cómo iba a explicar esto?

 

Cogió el móvil de la mesa del salón. Le costaba enfocar la vista y marcó el número de emergencias como pudo. Tenía arcadas y todo le daba vueltas. Sonaban los tonos de llamada. Se apoyó en la mesa, pero fue incapaz de mantener el equilibrio y acabó en el suelo. Se incorporó y se apretó la muñeca con fuerza.

 

_Emergencias, ¿dígame?_


End file.
